fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Dragon and the Calco
Prologue: Aether and Jayla X805 Aether laid on his bed, eyes closed, but not asleep. Daydreaming of different times. Since leaving Dragon Gunfire it had been sometime since he had seen Samarra Inari. Although, now his ex-girlfriend, he still had a certain fondness for her, unable to let her go. "Aether," said a man at the doorway to Aether's cramped room. He had reddish-brown hair, and was dressed in standard Rune Knight armor. "General Odin would like to have a word with you." "What is it this time Thomas?" asked Aether. *** "You've received a new assignment," said Odin, his aid Thomas standing next to him as he sat in his chair. "What would that be?" asked Aether, sitting in the chair across from him. "The new ambassador of Minstrel is coming to establish trade rules with Fiore. "Do you want me to handle negotiations?" "Aether, we both know that you weren't brought aboard to negotiate. Although I'm sure you could do it." "Then what is my mission?" "It should be rather obvious, shouldn't it? You've been chosen to act as our wonderful guest's escort across Fiore." Odin stopped as he got up from his chair, walking over to the map behind him. "She'll be arriving on the outskirts of Fiore tomorrow. You'll have to meet her there in order to transport her to Crocus. Do you understand?" "Of course sir," answered Aether. "Excellent, you should go pack. You'll be departing as soon as possible." *** The Outskirts of Fiore A lone woman, Jayla Lucis, walked through the carts on her train, her features shrouded by the black cloak she was wearing. She stopped at the bar. "What'll it be miss?" asked the bartender. "Just water," she answered. "Excuse me?" "Do I need to repeat myself? Alcohol dulls the senses, and lessens one's rationality. Hence, I only wish to drink water." "Fine, could've at least ordered something with a little more flavor though." The bartender turned away from her as he began filling her glass. Two men sat on either side of her. "Hello miss," said the man on her right. "What brings you to this part of town?" "Business," said the woman. They were on a train, but she decided to humor them anyways. "What kind of business?" said the other man. "Trade," said Jayla, taking a sip of her water. The men seemed to smile upon her swallowing. In a fluid motion one of them latched a cuff onto Jayla's wrist. "I'm quite sure you're that bitch we were hired to kill! With those Magic Sealing Cuffs on you're all but helpless!" She took out a knife and in one fluid motion stabbed the man through his hand, pinning it to the bar table. He screamed in pain as blood poured from his hand. "It's unwise to announce like that." "Bitch!" The other man took out a magic revolver, and pointed it at her head. The woman kicked upwards, kicking the gun out of his hand, and catching it herself. She pointed the gun at his head. "Interesting weapon you've got here." She pulled the trigger, and a light beam went through other assailant's head, killing him instantly. She removed the knife from her other aggressor's hand and immediately cut his throat. "All but helpless indeed." She pointed the gun at the bartender. "What are you pointing that at me for?" asked the bartender. "Because you're in league with them," Jayla answered. "Judging from their reactions when I took a sip from my drink, they knew you had 'spiked' it, so to speak. The poison you used doesn't even dissolve in water you imbecile, plus it's more dense than water. I could see it resting at the bottom of the glass. With the tiny sip I took, the poison wouldn't have even been able to enter my mouth. I guess this is the best plan a group of men could come up with." Jayla pulled the trigger, and the bartender flew backwards as he fell to the ground, dead. Jayla took the gun with her as well as the key to her cuff, went back to her room, not even apologizing to the other patrons for the mess. When she sat on her bed, she removed her cloak, revealing her dark-purple skin and horns. Her tail poking from behind her as it began to sway slightly. She laid down as she prepared to sleep. She'd be headed to Crocus tomorrow morning. Chapter 1: The Ambassador's Guard Aether sat at the train station, awaiting his new charge. The train had just come in and he had been scanning the crowd for his ambassador. That's when he smelled it. A lizard-like creature. He turned his head in it's direction, seeing the figure of a woman, shrouded in a black cloak. He immediately made his way over to her. He tapped her on the shoulder when he was near enough, causing her to turn around and face Aether. "Hello," said Aether "you must be Jayla." The ambassador briefly looked at his attire, recognizing his uniform as an elite mage working for this country's Magic Council. A Rune Knight. She scoffed, removing her hood, and revealing her Calco features. "I thought that I had specifically requested to not have an escort," she said. "Well, many apologies, but I don't think either of us had a choice." Jayla began sizing up her new protector, looking at him head to toe. "Well I suppose you seem quite capable for a human, and a man nonetheless. And I assume I won't be getting rid of you anytime soon." "That would be correct." She began walking around him, circling like a lioness surrounds her prey. "Let me see," she said drinking in every detail of his body and committing them to memory, her hand to her chin, and her elbow resting on her other folded arm in her normal thinking pose. "You're obviously a Dragon Slayer, guessing from your enlarged canines and flesh-colored scales. You rank highly in the Rune Knights, despite only being present for a short time. You smell of dirt and flowers so I can only assume you enjoy gardening. Not to mention, your expression tells that you had lost a love some time ago, yet you are still unable to fully get over it, yet you're unable to take your eyes off me. You must be bewildered by my Calco appearance." "You can tell all that from just looking at me?" asked Aether. "Am I wrong?" Jayla responded. "About 99 percent correct." "Then what was incorrect?" "I'm not staring at you because you look strange to me." The Calco's cheeks immediately turned red as she began to blush. "You may remain my bodyguard." *** Aether and Jayla left the station, walking through the streets of this frontier town. "Tell me," asked Aether, "do you have a fear of heights?" "No," Jayla answered bluntly. "Good." Aether's palm shined as a magical circle appeared in a radiant, blue light. From the circle appeared a white, blizzardvern, which cried affectionately upon seeing Aether. "Hello boy!" said Aether as he began affectionately stroking the bottom of his pet's chin. "It wouldn't be easier to take the train the rest of the way to Crocus?" asked Jayla. "Please, I saw the bodies being removed from the station before I even saw you. If we're going to avoid any more assassination attempts, flying is the way to do it." "I can take care of myself." "And I believe that, but I'd prefer not to risk it anyways. Besides, Winters can fly faster than any train." The wyvern waddled over to Jayla, sniffing her briefly before making another one of his cries. "That means he likes you," said Aether. Winters then licked almost the entirety of the left side of Jayla's face in one fell swoop. "That means that he really likes you." Jayla proceeded to wipe the saliva from her face, completely disgusted. That's when Winters made the move to lick her again. "You do that again and I'll disintegrate you." Winters put his tongue back in his mouth, whimpering, and went back over to Aether. "It's ok boy," said Aether in a comforting tone, "not everyone likes being licked." "Can we please just get a move on?" said Jayla, annoyed. "Of course." Aether hopped onto his mount's back, extending his arm to assist Jayla. She completely ignored his assistance. She wrapped her arms around Aether's torso, causing the latter to smirk. "It's just for safety purposes," said Jayla, "don't get the wrong idea." "Of course Ms. Ambassador," responded Aether. The two took off from the ground, speeding towards Crocus. *** Meanwhile A man with teal skin and orange hair stood hiding behind thick foliage, spying on the wyvern in the sky. "I found one," said the man into a communication device. "Today's harvest will be sweet."